


Jedi Master

by LindleyJo



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: BrOTP Sam/Five, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindleyJo/pseuds/LindleyJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam totally could have been a Jedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedi Master

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, you betcha.
> 
> From cinderscoria's prompt: UHHHH SAM AND FIVE MARATHON STAR WARS, GO

“I always wanted one of those,” Sam sighed wistfully, gazing longingly at the screen. Abel Township’s choice for the _Friday Night Film Fest! _(which was really just one movie in the Rec Hall) was the third Star Wars movie. ‘Return of the Jedi. The _real_ third movie, not that trash that came out recently… though honestly I did really enjoy those films,’ as Sam had explained when the choice was made. __

__“What?” Runner Five whispered from their spot next to him on the couch. Five made sure to keep their voice low to keep from getting snapped at like the time they had shown Frozen. “A lightsaber?”_ _

__Sam nodded eagerly, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. “Yeah. You know, they’d be _so_ useful. Not only are they weapons but they could be, like, torches… or even be used for cooking. I mean, I suppose your food would always be a little on the crispy side, but either way it’d be better than the slop that Francesca used to make,” he whispered, not once taking his eyes from the makeshift projector screen. “Plus they’re totally badass. Could you imagine the zombie apocalypse… but with lightsabers?” When he finally turned to look at Five, the fight had ended but he was completely ready to reenact a lightsaber fight with a zombie. _ _

__Five raised an eyebrow at him and shifted in their seat. “The zombie apocalypse… with lightsabers?”_ _

__“Well, yeah!” he exclaimed, momentarily forgetting to keep his voice down. He was immediately shushed by at least six different people. Five swore they heard something like, “Jeez, Shut up, Sam!” from the direction of Jack and Eugene as well. “Ahh, sorry, sorry,” he whispered, attempting to get the angry looks away from him. Once they had all turned around and he felt safe enough to continue, he grinned back at Runner Five and held his hands out like he had a lightsaber. “Can you imagine, just going up to a zom and-“ He tried to make a lightsaber sound effect while swinging his arms. Five had to dodge to the side and into Runner Three’s shoulder to avoid him. “Head clean off! The zoms wouldn’t stand a chance!”_ _

__Simon chuckled from beside them and helped Runner Five regain their balance. “Yeah, but only Jedi can use them, can’t they?” he whispered; only garnering one stink eye from Eugene across the room. “I mean, me and Runner Five here would probably manage, but there’s no way you would be-“_ _

__“I could so be a Jedi!” Sam retorted with a distraught huff. “It’s not all about… about _physical_ abilities anyway. You have to be smart too, so that counts you out, Simon.”_ _

__“Nah. I may not be a scrawny little nerd like you but I’m not all brawn. Don’t you worry, Sammy,” he teased. Their conversation was gathering a small audience of people who had already seen the movie. Runner Four was looking up at them from her spot on the floor in front of Simon, Eugene was still trying to pointedly ignore them while Jack looked on in interest, and several others from around the room were grinning in their direction._ _

__“I don’t know, you seem pretty _weak minded_ to me.”_ _

__“Hey! I think winning the Abel Olympics called for at least a little bit of intelligence.”_ _

__“You didn’t win! You _cheated_!”_ _

__“Well, that’s just –“_ _

__Five sat in between them, trying to ignore their pointless argument. How Sam always managed to take Simon’s bait, Five would never know. One thing Five did know, however, was that they were both wrong._ _

__“You’re both idiots,” Five said when the movie had finally ended. They stood up and stretched with a groan. “Everyone knows that it’s your Midi-chlorian count that really determines whether you’re a Jedi or not. Jeez.” The room was still for a moment before Runner Five took their lead._ _

__It only took Sam a moment to dart up after them. “Holy crap, Five! I had no idea you were such a nerd!”_ _


End file.
